


at least it isn't a guy

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, This isn’t crackfic please don’t read this expecting crackfic kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Kaoru showed up to the clubroom today, the one day he came, but no one was there. They could very well be outside by the fountain (or in the fountain, in Kanata’s case), but Kaoru found himself overwhelmed by curiosity before he could even leave the room. There was a large tank toward the back of the room, usually covered, but now the dark cover was askew, and Kaoru could barely see something moving inside.





	at least it isn't a guy

**Author's Note:**

> my kinks have gotten worse since you last saw me

_ “Hey Kanata-kun... What’s in the tank in the back of the marine bio room?”  _ Kaoru texted to Kanata, iPhone fixing each and every spelling and punctuation mistake.

Kaoru showed up to the clubroom today, the  _ one day _ he came, but no one was there. They could very well be outside by the fountain (or  _ in  _ the fountain, in Kanata’s case), but Kaoru found himself overwhelmed by curiosity before he could even leave the room. There was a large tank toward the back of the room, usually covered, but now the dark cover was askew, and Kaoru could barely see something moving inside.

Truth be told, he didn’t even know there  _ was  _ a tank there. It could be anything underneath that sheet. Kaoru set his schoolbag down, placing his phone on top of it as he got closer.

Kanata still hadn’t texted him back, but with another step and swish of a cloth, Kaoru would be able to resolve any questions on his own!

One quick flourish of the sheet uncovered the hidden creature. It spanned almost the entirety of the tank, which was more than a meter long itself. This thing must be growing, or happy like that; a creature in a tank too small for itself seemed like something Souma (or Adonis, if he happened to be hanging around Souma) would chew him out for. It wasn’t even his to begin with, but if it was Souma, he felt like the other boy was practically looking for an excuse to call him some sort of disgrace.

Second years and their hypothetical scolding aside, Kaoru wasn’t quite sure what this thing was, but it was probably Kanata’s. It was vaguely octopus shaped, if Kaoru had to compare it to something he knew. There was a main part of it, probably holding any major organs, with thick tentacles sprawling from it. It was a light color, though it was rather hard to tell exactly what color due to the room’s moody lighting.

A tentacle slapping against the top of the tank caused Kaoru to stir, losing any train of thought as to what this thing could be. His eyebrows rose as another tentacle hit the lid, a wet fleshy noise echoing through the room as it slid down the side of the tank.

The blond wasn’t really sure what to do. Was he supposed to cover the tank and act like he didn’t just piss this thing off? Was it pissed off? Should he just run away?

That almost seemed mean, and he found himself grabbing his phone and sitting in front of the tank, composing another quick text to Kanata.

_ “I found this thing, I think he’s mad. Is his tank too small? It looks too small.” _

“It’s okay,” Kaoru attempted to soothe the creature looking his way, “I’m texting your…” Kaoru trailed off questioningly, “Owner…? Mother…? Right now.”

_ “You know the thing right? Please don’t reply with something cryptic.” _

Kaoru set his phone down, shoulders going stiff as he was startled by another loud clang, the thing’s tentacle slamming against the metal top of the tank. It seemed to be getting really antsy. The least Kaoru could do would be to let it stretch its legs a bit.

A quick heave brought the metal lid of the tank to the ground, and the creature’s legs (arms?) almost immediately slithered out. Kaoru was still seated, so it was easy for it to grab Kaoru by the hand, which the latter found rather amusing.

“Hello to you too,” he laughed at the gesture, “I wonder what Kanata-kun calls you?” he asked, nearly certain the beast belonged to Kanata at this point. The slimy handshake was all well and good, but Kaoru didn’t feel the creature letting go anytime soon. It was secreting something that was starting to drip down his hand.

While he wasn’t paying attention, another tentacle slithered under his sleeve and up his arm, leaving a messy trail of slime behind.

“H-Hey, don’t do that,” Kaoru scolded it, letting go of the handshake tentacle to grasp the frisky tentacle in his other hand, stopping its movement and tugging it out from his clothes, “My shirts going to get all slimy now...” He felt slick up to his inner elbow, shrugging off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. The slime didn’t have any odor or color, but it felt warm on his skin. 

Preening himself with a mirror and tissues from his bag, Kaoru didn’t notice the creature slide a tentacle around each of his ankles, tugging him closer to the tank. 

“W-Wait a minute!” Kaoru kicked his legs around, but the beast only held them tighter. 

Attempts to bring his knees together were met with failure; this thing was far stronger than it looked. The room felt oppressively hot as the creature climbed its way out of the tank, tentacle after tentacle, inching its way between Kaoru’s legs. He held his breath as it slid up the front of his pants, untucking his shirt and sliding up his chest against the bare skin. It burst forth from the neckline of Kaoru’s shirt and toward his slightly parted lips. The confused boy coughed and sputtered as it entered his mouth. The tentacle and its slime didn’t have any particular taste, but it was warm and pulsing within him.

Kaoru tried grabbing it to pull it away, but it was far too slippery to get a hold on. The tentacle only got wider and wider as it slid past his tongue, teasing his throat with the texture on the underside.

Hazel eyes widened in surprise as the base expanded, a thickness travelling up the creature’s limb until Kaoru felt it slide past his lips and meet the resistance of his throat. He tried desperately to spit it back up, only swallowing a small amount of what was excreted before the monster felt Kaoru’s erratic throat movements and withdrew, leaving the excess slime to leak down his nose and drip past his lips as he coughed it up, fairly certain he was going to vomit. 

Kaoru’s throat toyed with the idea of retching and he felt himself losing the ability to think or stand straight, saliva and slime dripping past his lips as the appendage returned to its body, two other tentacles still holding his ankles apart, one of them slowly sliding up the opening at the bottom of his uniform pants.

Kaoru felt all reasonable thought leave his head as the tentacle entered his trousers. He was beginning to feel just as warm and gooey as the slime he ingested earlier.

Another tentacle slid up the side of his face, caressing from his cheek to his hairline. The wet fleshy appendage felt strange.

“H-Hey that tickles,” Kaoru mumbled, feeling a feather light touch on the back of his knee. Whether or not the creature understood was unclear, but Kaoru was directed toward a very different sensation as he felt the waistband of his pants grow tight, a determined tentacle forcing its way in.

The tightness was so uncomfortable, Kaoru found himself unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, leaving the creature to excrete slime all over his undergarments as it marked its territory. Kaoru swallowed, skin tingling as he dragged his fingertips over the wetness, watching the slick line of fluids connect his finger to his underwear as he pulled his hand away. His dick was rock hard, and Kaoru’s skin was flushed with embarrassment.

The creature slid another appendage up his shirt, tempting Kaoru’s nipples with the tip.

“A--ah...” Kaoru gasped, hands gripping the beast from over his shirt. He squeezed the tentacle under his clothing, pressing it toward his skin and causing it to secrete more goo.

The creature hardly had to hold his legs apart anymore, it wasn’t as if Kaoru wanted to stop. He didn’t resist as the sea creature felt him up under his clothes, head spinning as it flipped him over.

Forearms and knees to the ground, Kaoru could look between his legs and watch the creature free his cock from the confines of his underwear, swirling its way around the base. He couldn’t hold back the helpless groan that left him as he watched a mixture of slime and his precum drip to the floor below him. It wrapped all the way around his dick, constricting and pulsing as Kaoru’s moans echoed around the dark room. 

Kaoru’s cheek dropped to the floor, blond hair pooling around it as another tentacle rubbed his ass, squeezing between the cheeks and teasing the hole. Eyes closed in pleasure, Kaoru rut against the slimy appendage against his ass, biting back a groan of neediness as the one holding his dick flopped to the floor beneath him. It lay there lifeless, and Kaoru was about to wonder what was going on, or finish the job himself, until it split open from the tip in an almost horrific display, engulfing his cock as if it were some kind of mouth all along.

His skin burned and he felt feverish as the tentacle sucked him off, ribbed cavity squeezing his dick as it jerked him. It was like a living sex toy squeezing around him.

Tears pricked at Kaoru’s eyes from overstimulation, “H-Hey...” he tried to get its attention, “It’s too much… I...” he panted. His ass was exposed now, and the creature was gleefully teasing Kaoru’s hole with the tip of a tentacle. Cum squirted out of him before he could even think about it, thighs shaking and back arched as he came inside of the tentacle monster.

Body limp and exhausted, tentacles wrapped around his waist were the only things that kept Kaoru upright. His eyes went wide and he choked out a gasp as the tentacle entered his ass at his most relaxed and pliant, forcing its way past his stretched ring of muscle.

“Gh--h-” Kaoru gasped, cheek and hands sliding against the floor as he tried to brace himself. His hand slipped on his discarded uniform blazer and his shoulder hit the ground with a thud, black and white floor of the marine bio room the only thing he could see.

The tentacle slid further and further in, stretching Kaoru’s ass as it rubbed at his insides. His dick bobbed under him as the creature’s fucking shifted his body back and forth, toes curling as it massaged him just right. An uncharacteristically high pitched whine was all the creature needed to know to continue its ministrations, massaging Kaoru’s prostate until his legs were shaking and his ass suddenly clenched, cum dripping onto the floor from the boy’s helpless and untouched dick.

The creature gently milked Kaoru dry, only to surprise him as it shoved itself deeper, as if it had no intention of ending the encounter here. Kaoru was about to cry out, he was done, he was  _ empty _ , but the creature stopped, though it locked Kaoru in place with its grip on his waist.

Kaoru sniffled, looking over his shoulder to wonder why everything stopped. The monster was at rest, not a single tentacle moving, and Kaoru almost wondered if it fell asleep or even  _ died  _ like this. It was out of the water for a while after all. That would be tragic, so he was almost relieved as he saw it move, a single bulge coursing through it. Eyes wide, Kaoru braced himself as he realized exactly where that bulge was going, biting his lip as his asshole widened as it entered him. The creature released deep within Kaoru, not once, but twice, and he’d never felt this full in his life. Tentacle around Kaoru’s waist loosened, a small bulge left in its wake as the creature slithered back to the depths from which it came.

Kaoru was absolutely exhausted. His body felt warm and sore, not to mention how slimy he’d become. A shower in the locker room surely awaited him, like hell he was going home like this, but not before noticing his phone flashing with a reply from Kanata.

_ “Please cover the tank Kaoru. My ‘child’ is preparing to lay her ‘eggs’.” _


End file.
